Talk:Lescatie/@comment-59.189.164.79-20150106231016/@comment-12776-20150202162138
I keep saying that time makes no difference, and you keep ignoring me. Never mind, I'll try again: it doesn't matter how long the war has been raging, monsters still shouldn't be attacking them. If you accept this point, then maybe we can actually get somewhere, so I'll try and boil it down here: do you at least accept that it is wrong to attack a country to kidnap and rape its inhabitants? Thing is, not even once that I say attacking the city is good thing. War is bad, but when it's go on, it's time to adapt to it. And acting like idiot by join One side, and still not put enough effort to protect themselves during such time, possibly even stealing fund, it's their fault. Party indeed put it better than I can here. Lets me make it clear here, neither sides of the on going war in MGE world (as well as in reality, actually) is right from ideal moral perspective, but neither is fully wrong either (and don't pull BS that the Order is right because they're working for gods, because if it's so, then attacking city is actually totally fine thing, monsters in previous era did it under command of gods through previous Demon Lords, and it's much more brutal than this back then - concept of morality is far more complex than that). That's why I said Deruella is only wrong as any general in war, capturing enemy town is normal thing in war. Yes, if you want me to say it that much, it's wrong, happy? But it isn't worse than what happen in real history of war, which have all of that and also include assasination and mass slaughtering, the latter is something commonly done by the Order...as well as Demon Lord Army in previous era, under guide of gods by manipulating previous Demon Lord. In other words, it's nothing new. Problem here is that you totally ignoring that Lescatie are far from good people and refuse to acknowledge that they're full of . Heck, you totally accept using child soldier simply by blame the monsters. In other words, you think that saving one's own ass is totally fine reason to does anything thing, no matter how horrible it is. Which, frankly, actually mean Demon Lord has full right for all the change she done. You also think it's totally ok to leave a terminally ill girl alone in depression because she "sounds pretty boring to be around", so you actually think no matter what circumstance, it's one's reponsibility for all thing happen to you even if it's totally out of your control. Yet you blame monsters for everything and refuse to acknowledge that it's still in Lescatie nobles' reponsibility for their fall. Serious? (and I just copy and paste you words here, no need to add infult by turn it into stuttering just to insult you, like what you did to mine) Again, stop playing goddess and think like a human that you are. Roleplaying in discussion is even against the Rules, actually.